Sex life on deck
by funfan1
Summary: this is a copy of Crazed Magician's story wich they will delete and have allowed me to copy     The S.S. Tipton gets crazy ... read to find out how. All the young caricatures 'hook up' eventually. and then there's the extra benefits of the ship;
1. The Incouters

One day on the S.S. Tipton London is lying on the sun deck in a sweater and blue jeans. She Looks Mad.

"London, what are you doing?" Cody asks.

"Oh, Hi Cody! I'm trying to get a tan. And it's not going to good" replied London

"I bet" Zach muttered to himself

"Maybe it'll help if you took the sweater and jeans off."

"Okay" London then takes off her sweater reavining a small black bra with pink polka dots on it. When she takes her jeans off, it reviles a shaved smooth pussy.

"I like what I see" said the twins at the same time.

"Here take there to my room you two." London hands Cody her jeans and sweater.

"Zack, I'll take the clothes." says Cody

"Fine." Zack says "Hey London, you want to get a really good tan?"

"Duh." London says in a 'you have to ask' type of voice

"Then take your bra off" Zack said with an anxious and nervous voice.

"Okay." London takes her bra off reveling boobs the size of grapefruits.

"Wow. London you look great." said the twins at the same time.

"Thanks. Now leave me alone so I can get a tan."

_Zack and Cody start walking towards London's Cabin. _

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" shouts Zack.

"You can't take what anymore?" ask Cody.

"Seeing London naked! Here take her bra. I'm going to go to my cabin get a camera and take some pictures."

"Okay. And when u get then developed get duplicates so i can have some."

"Will do buddy." Says Zack. Zack runs out of site.

_Cody continues down the hall and into London's cabin. As Cody walks into the Cabin, Cody hears the shower turns off. Cody sets London's clothes on her bed. As he does this Bailey walks out of the bathroom with no towel or anything on._

"Cody! What are you doing in here!" Says Bailey shyly while trying to cover up her boobs and pussy.

"Ummmmm. London asked me to bring up the clothes she was wearing so she could get a tan."

"Ya right!" shouts Bailey "Prove it!"

_Cody shows Bailey the clothes he brought up_

"So you're telling me that London is laying butt naked on the sky deck."

"Yep"

"You've got to be fucking me!"

"Okay." _Cody stands up and starts to undress_

"What are you doing?" Bailey asked nervously

"You said that I had to be fucking you. So that's what I'm going to do. Fuck you"

"I was using that as an expression! I'm not going to have sex with you!"

"Later?"

"Maybe"

"Can I at least see you naked and get some pics?

"That much I'll let you do." _Bailey drops her arms to her side to _

_Revile her boobs and an unshaved blonde pussy._

"Holy crap"

"What!"

"You look so amazing."

"Thanks."

4 minutes later

"Done" says Cody.

"Finally, now get out!"

"Okay. I'm leaving, if you change your mind about having sex I'll be on the sky deck or just call me."

While this was happing

(Back on the sun deck)

"Hey, London. Could I get some pictures?"

"Make it fast you're blocking my sun."

"Okay." _He takes about 250 pics_ "Done"

_London snores _

"Sweet London fell asleep." _Zack strips down to nothing and starts sticking his 6 inch long cock in and out of London's Pussy. _"I hope she doesn't wake up when I'm doing this."

Cody comes running up "Zack you'll never guess what I just saw!"

"What." Zack replies not seeming to care.

"I saw Bailey naked!"

"What! I don't believe you."

"Here's prove!"_ show's Zack the pics. _"Wow. Lucky."

_London wakes up and sees Zacks dick in her pussy. _"Zack what are you doing?"

"Um..."

"Wait you're having sex with me!" shouts London "All you had to do was ask and I would've let you."

"Okay."

_Suddenly Mr. Mosbey walks around the corner and sees London naked and Zack naked on top of her and Cody off the side staring out into the ocean. or so it looks. _

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Shouts Mr. Mosbey. "Zack just wait until your mother hears about this!"

"Zack no please Mr. Mosbey. Anything but telling mother."

"Fine let's make a deal you have to write a one-thousand word

essay on the history of the Tipton's! As for you London wait for me in my cabin." said Mr. Mosbey.

"One-thousand!"

"Fine Two-Thousand!"

"Two-Thousand!"

"Fine make it a one-million word essay"

"Zack, I would shut up if i were you. Because this is one essay I'm not writing for you."

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was board and I didn't feel like moving."


	2. the Disscussions

can't believe Mr. Mosby is making you guys do a one-million word essay on the Tipton's!" Shouts Carrie "What did you two do!"

"We had fun" replied Zack

"For once Zack isn't lying" Cody stated

"Huh. I better go down and have a nice little chat with him then" said Carrie

_As Carrie walks away her jean shorts and her tang top fall off leaving her in a bright blue bra and white panties. _

"That was a sight I never thought i would see." said Zack and Cody simultaneously.

15 minutes later in Mr. Mosby's cabin

"OUCH! Not so hard Mr. Mosby!"

"I'm done now anyway." said Mr. Mosby "If I ever catch you or your little friends doing that again your next experience will be a lot harder and a lot longer."

"Okay. I'm going to go up to my room now" said London while she was walking away.

_On the way London and Carrie meet_

"Oh. Hi Carrie" said London cheerfully

"Ahh, Hi London. May I ask why you're naked?" asked Carrie curiously

"Oh I was having sex with Mr. Mosby after he caught me with Zack and Cody"

"They did what now!" shouted Carrie

"Calm down, i know your mad. So I'll pay you if you forget about it" Said London as she pulled out $1,000,000,000 from the purse that was hanging over her shoulder.

"That'll work. Now this means a lot to me London." Says Carrie "but (something tells me I'm going to regret this Carrie says under her breath) but you and who ever you want can have ... sex with Zack and Cody."

"Great! Well see you around Carrie!" Says London as she walks away.


	3. The Text

I'm so bored!" said Cody

"You're not the only one dude" replied Zack

_Suddenly Zack's phone started to ring_

"It's a text message from Bailey!" shouted Cody

"Cool, what does it say?" asked Zack anxiously

"It says 'Hey Cody, meet me in the hot tub in fifteen minutes. I think I'm ready'"

"Ready for what?" Ask Zack

"Hold on she sent another one, It says 'P.S. Don't bring Zack,' Ha. must suck to be you Zack. I'll be hanging out with Bailey while you'll be here bored out of your mind"

_As if almost by magic Zack's phone started to ring._

"It's a message from London" said Zack "She wants to have more sex! Now who will be the bored one? You are! You'll just sit there dreaming of fucking her while i'm fucking London HA-HA!"

"Ya whatever and you don't even know what Bailey meant by 'I think i'm ready!' Anyway i'm going to go get ready to meet Bailey." said Cody

"See ya dude, i'm going to go have fun with London" Said Zack happily.

_Later at the Hot Tub. Bailey was walking in circles waiting for Cody. She was wearing a bikini with pink and blue flowers all over it._

"Well it's about time you got here! I was beginning to think you didn't receive the text or you weren't coming" said Bailey

"Ya, Sorry about that, Zack kept bothering me and kept me from leaving. Don't ask" said Cody sourly

"Okay i won't" Said Bailey

"Anyway what did you mean by 'I think i'm ready?'?" Said Cody

"Ready for sex, silly." said Bailey while 'massaging' her boobs.

"W-W-W-What?" said Cody shocked

"I said ready for sex. S-E-X!"

"Okay, i just wanted to make sure i heard you correctly." said Cody.

"Well you did. Ready or Not Here i come" said Bailey taking a leap at Cody and landing in his lap. "Undress me Cody."

"Okay." said Cody. _With trembling fingers Cody reached up and pulled the strings holding Bailey bikini on. _"Holy Crap!"

"What?" said Bailey sounding as if she has been offended.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to seeing you naked" said Cody as he took his racecar swimsuit of and setting it on the floor next to Baileys.

_And so after that they started fucking. After about ten minutes Bailey got off and started to walk away._

"Where are you going?" asked Cody

"Up to my room" Said Bailey

"Why?"

"Because i don't want to get all wrinkly from being in the water to long."

"O. Okay." replied Cody

"We can continue our business in the room" said Bailey

"Okay" said Cody happily.

_A few minutes later Bailey realizes that they forgot there swimsuits and her key_

"O well, as for the key London and Zack are probably in there and the swimsuits have probably been found and taken to the lost and found by now." said Cody

"Ya your probably right." said Bailey _she knocked on the door and Zack answered._

"Holy Crap" said Zack

"Uh, Thanks. I think" said Bailey

"I'm having sex with London but i wouldn't mind a third person" said Zack

"Just move aside Zack!"

"Sorry" said Zack

"No your not said Bailey as she walked in and laid on the bed waiting for Cody to come in.


	4. Plan in action

**"Cody" whispered Zack. **

**"What is it Zack?" Cody looks at the clock "It's midnight"**

**"I want to switch fuck buddies." said Zack**

**"Now why would I do that?"**

**"Dude London's a fuckaholic!" said Zack "She would fuck in her sleep if she could!"**

"**Really?" said Cody doubtfully. **

"**Really, honest to god. She would if she could." **

"**And how long do you plan to switch fuck buddies?"**

"**A day or so. Please I really want have sex with Bailey."**

"**I say okay but..." before Cody could finish Zack yelled YES. "As i was saying" Cody continued "I will if it's okay with Bailey and London."**

"**Okay. Deal" said Zack.**

"**Now go back to sleep."**

***That Morning Around 8***

"**Good Morning, Cody" said Bailey.**

"**Good Morning, Bailey."**

_**London yawns **_**"Good Morning, Zack. Time your wake up call." **_**London gets out of her bed, showing that she apparentally sleeps naked, and walks over to Zack and starts fucking him. **_

***3 minutes later***

"**What the? Oh Good Morning London." said Zack.**

"**Finally. Now where would you like to fuck first?" Said London, with out gitting of his dick.**

"**Um, actually London there's something I want to talk about."**

***London gasps* "Am I not fucking you good enough!"**

"**No no, it's not that. Me and Cody talked last night, and we agreed to swich fuck buddies."**

"**If it's okay with you two that is." Cody quickly added.**

_**Bailey and London walk into a corner of the room**_

"**I'm not sure about this London" Said Bailey nerviously.**

"**Come on, cowgirl, are you afraid of something different?"**

"**NO!" Shouted Bailey.**

"**Then lets switch fuck buddies then."**

"**FINE!" Bailey Shouted.**

_**They Turn and walk back to the twins.**_

"**We decided to go along with it." said Bailey.**

"**Great!" shouted Zack "Oh Bailey!"**

"**Wait!" shouted Bailey **

"**What?" asked Zack.**

"**I'm not naked" said Bailey.**

"**Oh. Was so exicted I didn't even notice."**

"**Right." **_**With That Bailey removed her Light Blue Bra, and her Dirty Blonde colored Panties. **_**"Okay now I'm ready."**

"**Great." Said Zack **_**He started fucking her Pussy.**_

"**One question" asked Bailey, while haveing sex with Zack "How long is this switch going to last?"**

"**A month" Said Zack**

"**You said a day or two last night" Shouted Cody**

"**Who cares how long it's supposed to last?" said London "Just fuck me already Cody!" **

"**Whatever we can switch when we want to swich how's that?" perposed Bailey**

"**Sounds fine to me." Said Zack and Cody simultaneously. **

"**Good."**

"**That's it! I can't wait anymore!" Shouted London **_**She grabbed Cody dick and shoved into her pussy. **_**"OH, ya. That's what I wanted."**

"**Sorry London, Now I'll get to business." **

"**Well, Bailey. Where would you like to have sex?" Asked Zack.**

"**What about the place you first had sex with London?"**

"**Sure."**

_**They Went there and started it. regardless of the under aged people that where already there.**_

"**What position was she in?" asked Bailey**

"**Lying face up said Zack.**

"**Okay." Bailey said, she got into the possition Zack was already on fucking her.**

"**Holy Crap, Zack. You're way better than Cody."**

"**Well, my old fuck buddy is a fuckaholic." said Zack.**

***Back in the room***

"**Cody come take a bath with me!" shouted London**

"**Aw. but I want more sex with you." said Cody.**

"**You can."**

"**But you'll be taking a bath."**

"**Sex while taking the bath, Duh."**

"**Okay."**

_**Cody Climbed into the bathtub with London**_

"**I want it nice and hard." Said London while she leaned back.**

"**The water?" asked Cody**

"**No! Your cock!"**

"**Oh, Okay."**

_**Cody Started fucking London. And before they knew it water was splashing out of the tub.**_

_**Back on the sundeck. **_

"**Okay, Enough." Said Bailey.**

"**Why?" asked Zack**

"**Because you don't have a choose." said a voice from behind**_**Zack turned around to see Mr. Mosby standing there**_

"**I'm disappointed in you Bailey. Come with me." said Mr. Mosby. **

"**Mr. Mosby, You won't send me back to Kettlecorn, Will you?"**

"**We'll talk." Said Mr. Mosby. **

_**The whole time during that converstaion Mr. Mosby never looked away from Bailey's boobs or her pussy. **_

_**Afterward Zack ran back to the room.**_

***by this time London and Cody where fucking on BAILEY'S bed.***

"**Zack, where's Bailey?" asked Cody.**

"**Mr. Mosby caught us." said Zack.**

"**Hope she can take a beating because I was stiff for a while after he was done with me." Said London.**

"**I hope she'll be fine to" said Cody.**

"**Why worry about her, when you have me." **_**She put all of her weight forward pushing Cody into her boobs. **_**"Zack my ass is lonely. Please give it company."**

"**Sorry London I'm a little scared to do anything like that right now." **


	5. Barbra's Return

"I'm Sorry Zack, I'm not ready to have sex. I'm still sore from Mr. Mosby. Go have a threesome with London and Cody." Said Bailey.

"Fine." Said Zack sadly.

"Whatever" said Cody "I get her pussy."

"Why should you get her pussy?" asked Zack sounding pissed

"Because she's currenttly my fuck buddy!"

"No! She's technically both of ours!"

"Not only that!" said Cody "but I'm already fucking it."

"Fine, Fine! you win."

"God this is Boring" said London, getting out of the bed. "Let's go down to the hot tub"

"Okay" said both Zack and Cody.

*Later at the hot tub*

"Wow, I never thought two guys at once would be so much fun!" said London.

"London, your boob's are flopping around like two fish out of water."

"I can't see worth a shit back here! All I can see is London's firm ass!" shouted Zack.

"Good for you, I don't care!" shouted Cody.

_Suddenly Barbra Cody ex-girlfriend walks up in a bright red Bikini._

"Cody! How could you!" shouted Barbra.

"Barbra what are you doing here!" said Cody nervously.

"I convinced my parents to let me come here." said Barbra.

"What about Bob?" ask Cody

"We broke up because I caught him with those two long-hared twins." said Barbra with a hint of distaste in her voice.

"Okay. and what should I do about it?" asked Cody.

"Have sex with me!" shouted Barbra.

"What? Where? Why?" said Cody. Surprised at what Barbra said.

"Have sex with me, in front of Mr. Mosby, and why to get back at Bob.

"Bad idea haveing sex in front of Mr. Mosby because he'll have sex with you. Really hard. I mean he caught me with Cody 2 day's ago and I'm still sore." Said Bailey.

"Okay, Follow me then" said Barbra.

"Fine" said Cody. _pulling his dick out of London and followed Barbra to her room._

"Yes finally" said Zack leaving Londons ass and started to fuck her pussy.

*later in Barbra's room*

"Okay, I know why you want to have sex with me but what do i get out of it?" asked Cody.

"1. Your dick will get bigger 2. My boobs will get bigger so it'll be funner for both of us 'll have another fuck buddy." said Barbra.

"Okay."

"Let's get started then" said Barbra dropping her bikini on the floor.

"Okay."

*about 15 minutes later*

"Hold on, have to use the restroom" said Barbra.

"Okay" said Cody.

_Barbra gets up and walks to the bathroom and walks in. After a few minutes, there's a knock at the door._

"Cody could you get that please!" said Barbra "It's probably my roommate."

"Okay." Said Cody. _Gets up and walks over and opens the door._

"Hey Cody, Why are you naked?" ask Barbra's roommate

"Maddie! is that you?" asked Cody

"Yes it is, now why are you naked?" Said Maddie.

"Me and Barbra where having sex." said Cody

"Wow Cody I didn't know you had it in you." Said Maddie.

"Thanks. I think" Said Cody

"Don't get your hopes up of having sex with me, anytime soon." Said Maddie.

"Okay. I bet Zack will though" said Cody.

"Zack, who has he been fucking?" asked Maddie.

"Let's see so far London and Bailey." said Cody

"He's been fucking London! who's Bailey?" said Maddie

"Yes he has, and you'll probably meet her later." said Cody

"Okay." said Maddie.

"Well, I'm going up and have sex with Bailey." said Cody.

"Why not have sex with me?" said Maddie.

"Why the sudden change of mind Maddie?" ask Cody.

"No reason" said Maddie. "Fine I want to make Zack jealious. And what better way to do that than have sex with his brother?"

"I like the way you think." said Cody.

"I bet you do" said Maddie. "Will you help me undress Cody?"

"Sure." said Cody."Great. You can do my panties and bra." Said Maddie

"Just what I wanted!" Said Cody.

_Without any further conversation Maddie takes of her shirt that says 'Free Hugs' reviling a small pink bra. When she takes off her pants it reviels a tight blonde haired pussy._

"Ya, I have panties" said Maddie."All the better" said Cody. while taking off her bra. "And you're the first hairy pussy I've seen"

"Really. Well I'm glad I have that honor." Said Maddie.

"Who did you all fuck Cody?" asked Maddie.

"Barbra, Bailey, London" replied Cody. "Who did you fuck so far?"

"Wow, nobody'' replied Maddie "Well lets go."

"Okay." said Cody starting to fuck her pussy.

*After 20 minutes*

"Well have to go to work now" said Maddie. _she stands up and walks out. Butt naked_


	6. Blast from the Past

**Zack, Maddie's here" said Cody.**

"**Ya, right" said Zack.**

"**I'm serious, She's Barbra's roommate." Said Cody.**

"**Okay, I believe she's here now." said Zack. "Because I'm looking right at her."**

"**Hey Cody." said Maddie "Did you have fun with me yesterday?"**

"**Most definitely." replied Cody "In fact I want to do it again."**

"**As do I." said Maddie.**

"**What did you two do?" asked Zack"We had sex" replied Cody.**

"**Dude, you know I wanted to be the first to fuck Maddie!"**

"**To bad, Zack." said Maddie.**

"**Hey Everybody." Said London.**

"**London You're Naked!" shouted Maddie.**

"**I know." Said London. "let's go to the hot tub."**

"**Okay" says everyone else.**

***At the Hot Tub***

"**Please Maddie, I really want to fuck you." pleaded Zack.**

"**Fine. If you stop annoying me about it." said Maddie**

"**Yes finally." said Zack.**

***2 minutes later***

"**Wow, Zack. Your way better than Cody." Said Maddie.**

"**WHAT! He praticaly has sex 24/7. I swear i'll be surprised if he doesn't' t do it in his sleep."**

"**True, well what can I say? London's a fuckaholic." said Zack**

"**I don't know what a fuckaholic is but I LOVE HAVING SEX!" Said London.**

"**I can tell." **_**Cody and Zack turn around to see who said that and see that it was Max. **_**"What are you two staring at?"**

"**You" said Zack and Cody.**

"**Why" asked Max.**

"**You're hot" said Zack and Cody.**

"**Ya, at least I have clothes on. **_**Max is wearing a tight string bikini with a hawiian setting on it.**_

"**Come give me a hug." said Zack.**

"**No! you'll pull my top off!"**

"**SO?" asked Zack.**

"**I'm not going to fuck until I'm of a legal age!" said Max**

"**What's the harm Max?" asked Zack.**

"**A lot! I'm not going to change my answer. I'm out of here! Call me when you want to talk about something non-perverted." Max turned and left.**


	7. A long night

*Later in Zack's room*

"Wow, Max looked a lot sexier." said Zack

"Ya, I actually cummed when I saw her," said Cody.

"You cummed in London's pussy?" shouted Zack.

"Ya, I just hope I didn't pregnant her." said Cody.

"Hey, I have an idea." said Zack.

"Oh no." said Cody

"Hey, anyway sneak into Max's room around midnight and ..."

"I'm not going to fuck her." Cody said before Zack could finish.

"I hasn't going to say that," _Cody gives Zack one of his 'yes you were' stares _"Okay I was going to say fuck her. but you might as well try, and if not maybe so pics will be fine." suggest Zack.

*Around Midnight*

"Sweet Max is asleep and naked already! This'll be easier than I thought." said Cody.

"What will?" asked Max.

"You're awake!" shouted Cody

"I heard Zack's plan and I decided to play along for a bit." confessed Max.

"O, will you still let me get a few pics?" asked Cody.

"Only if you can find a camera." said Max.

"Easy I put one in my pocket ..." _Cody starts frantically searching his pockets. _"Where did it go?"

"*laughs* I took it while you and Zack where at the pool." said Max "It's somewhere in this room. Happy Hunting."

"Come on won't you at least help me?"

"Nope." said Max.

"Not even a little?" asked Cody.

"Fine i guess I'll do that hot/cold thing." said Max.

"Okay." _Cody walks to the opposite side of the room_ "Well?" asked Cody.

"Colder than Antarctica." replied Max. _Cody walks over and stands next to Max. _"As hot as the sun."

"Is it in your pussy?" asked Cody.

"Maybe." replied Max. _Max blushes._ "Okay yes I hid it in my pussy." Max quickly added. "Don't get any ideas of replacing it with your dick!"

"Okay." said Cody disappointed. _Cody puts two fingers into Max's pussy and pulls out his camera. _"Okay, Ready Max?'

"I guess." replied Max. _Cody takes nearly 1500 pics. _"Enough Already!" shouted Max. "I'm going to bed. Your welcome to stay the night here if you want."

"Okay thanks." replied Cody. "but where will I sleep? there's only one bed."

"Then I guess you'll have to sleep on the floor." said Max.

"Okay." said Cody. _Lies down on the floor._

*about 2 hours later*

"Dang it." says Cody "I can't fall asleep." _hears Max snore._ "I can't beleve I'm going to do this." _Climbs up and starts fucking Max. _

_*_2 minutes later*

"Cody what's going ..." _Max sees what Cody's doing _"Cody! I am going to kill you!"

"Max, I can explain"

"Ya right!" shouts Max. _Max grabs Cody and tries to shove him out the porthole and into the ocean below. _"Where did I put my pocketknife? _Max ask herself._

"Max. Please don't cut anything off me. Please I beg you." begs Cody.

"Anything?" asked Max.

"Anything." replied Cody.

"Then nice knowing you, go swim with the fish." Max pushes Cody into the ocean.

"Your crazy!" shouts Cody.

"Fuck you Cody!" shouts Max.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" asked Cody.

"Well since I no longer have anything to lose. A promise. If you live."

"HELP! HELP!" Cody shouts.

"Cody it's 2 in the morning." said Max "I'm pretty sure nobody will be awake."

"Cody, how did you get into the ocean?" shouts a voice from above."

"Long story" shouts Cody."Okay." says the voice.

*5 minutes later*

"Do I want to know why your naked?" asked Mr. Mosby.

"Again Long Story" said Cody "and one that you probably do not want to hear."

"Whatever" says Mr. Mosby "just don't do it again or I will want to hear the story." _Mr. Mosby walks away._

"I see you lived." said Max.

"Ya, now about that promise." said Cody.

"Yes I'll keep my promise." said Max. "but not right now."

"Why?" asked Cody

"It's 2:30 in the morning!" shouts Max

"Fine. We'll talk later." see ya later."

"Bye" said Max. _turns and walks away_

*9 that morning*

"Ready to fulfill your promise now?" asked Cody

"What promise would that be?" asked Zack.

"Last night he fuck me in my sleep, I pushed him out, he said 'I was crazy', I said 'fuck you cody', he asked me 'threat or promise', i said 'promise if you live', he lived so it's a promise then." Max explained.

"Right" said Zack. "Do you want a threesome?" Asked Zack

"No! One is all I'm going to do right now." Said Max

"Aww but I want to fuck someone." Said Zack

"Then go find Bailey or London." Said Cody

"Good Idea" Said Zack _and he ran off to find one of the other two._

"Do you want to fuck now or later?" asked Cody

"Meet me in my room in one hour." said Max.

"Why so long?" asked Cody

"None of your business." said Max.

*In Bailey's Room*

"Bailey, London, are one of you here!"

"Yes, it's Bailey, I'm taking a bath. What do you want Zack?""To have sex with you." said Zack.

"Okay, come in and fuck me then." said Bailey

_Zack walks in _"Holy Crap" says Zack. "It's going to take me a while to get used to seeing you naked."

"Right, anyway do what you want to me." said Bailey "Just don't get to rough."

"Okay." said Zack.

*In Max's room*

"*Moans* Not so fast Cody." said Max.

"Sorry. I'll go slower now."

"No. I'm done now." said Max.

"Will you consider fucking again later?" asked Cody.

"I'll consider it." said Max

"Good enough for me right now." Said Cody.

"Okay." said Max "Now get out of my room."

"See ya." said Cody _shortly after leafing the room, Cody sees London in the hot tub._

"Hey Cody." says London "I'm really horny right now. Fuck me."

"Okay." _Cody quickly gets in the hot tub and starts fucking her in the pussy._


	8. An island adventure

_Over the loudspeaker they hear the captain say "Welcome to the island VIRGIN."_

"Cool, I heard everybody here is a virgin!" said Zack.

"Zack as clueless as ever." said Cody "I dough that all the people here are virgins."

"True, but imagine how tight the girls pussies are!" said Zack.

"Zack, is that all you think about?" asked Max.

"Mostly," replied Zack.

"You're teacher is sick and nobody else knows about the island so buddy up, have fun, be back by sundown or be left behind." said Mr. Mosby. "Groups of Two no more!"

_Cody grabs Bailey by the hand. Zack grabs Max's ass, Woody grabbed London. Some neardy red-haired person named Alek hugged Barbra and kissed her boobs. _

_*fifteen minutes later in Woody's/London's group_

"Damn, I really have to pee." said London.

"Well what's stopping you from going here?" asked Woody "Nobody is around except for us." He added.

"Ew, I'm not getting naked in front of you!" said London

"Come on. you let Zack and Cody fuck you, even Mr. Mosby." said Woody.

"Fine. After I'm doing peeing we'll fuck." said London "Ass only."

"I'm fine with that." said Woody.

*Meanwhile in Max's/Zack's group*

"Please Max." said Zack.

"No," said Max. "I'm not fuck you."

"Please."

"I said No."

_this goes on for another 5 minutes_

"Fine if it'll make you shut up!" said Max.

"It will" said Zack.

_Max takes off her pink tang-top to reviel to lucious boobs. When she removed her white mini-skirt she revield her pussy. _

"I admit it. I hate bras, and panties." said Max.

"All the better, for me" said Zack. "So where do you want me first? and WOW, you look amazing."

"Just do it anywhere. and thanks." said Max."Okay." _Zack goes straite for the pussy._

_*_In Bailey's/Cody's group

"Look a hut." said Bailey

"Let's see if anyone is home." said Cody

"Okay" said Bailey _They walk up to the hut. _"Look a letter"

"What does it say?" asked Cody.

"Hold on." said Bailey. "Okay it reads: Dear Finder, this hut has been abandoned since 2005. Feel free to use it as you wish. Just when you leave replace the note.

Signed

- none of your buissness.

"Lets go in and fuck!" shouted Cody.

"My thoughts exactally." said Bailey. _She then kisses Cody and doesn't stop until there in the hut._

*In Barbra's/Alek's group*

"Hey, My names Aleksandr. You can call me Alek for short." says Alek.

"Okay" says Barbra."Fuck me." said Alek

"I barely know you." said Barbra.

"We can talk while we fuck."

"NO! Take a hint damn it! I'm not going to fuck you!" shouted Barbra.

_Alek starts chasing Barbra. Everytime he got a hold of an article of clothing Barbra took it off and kept running. After about 45 minutes both of them were naked. 10 minutes after that Alek had Barbra on the ground._

"Get off me" Barbra said.

"Okay. But this first."_ Alek stickes his dick in Barbra's pussy and starts fucking her. _"How does it fell to be raped!"

"*laughs* I actually wanted to fuck you. I just wanted to see how long it would take you to give up." admitted Barbra.

*All the groups spent the day fucking. until sundown then the all ran to the ship.*

_Over the loudspeaker they hear the captain say "Welcome to the island VIRGIN."_

"Cool, I heard everybody here is a virgin!" said Zack.

"Zack as clueless as ever." said Cody "I dough that all the people here are virgins."

"True, but imagine how tight the girls pussies are!" said Zack.

"Zack, is that all you think about?" asked Max.

"Mostly," replied Zack.

"You're teacher is sick and nobody else knows about the island so buddy up, have fun, be back by sundown or be left behind." said Mr. Mosby. "Groups of Two no more!"

_Cody grabs Bailey by the hand. Zack grabs Max's ass, Woody grabbed London. Some neardy red-haired person named Alek hugged Barbra and kissed her boobs. _

_*fifteen minutes later in Woody's/London's group_

"Damn, I really have to pee." said London.

"Well what's stopping you from going here?" asked Woody "Nobody is around except for us." He added.

"Ew, I'm not getting naked in front of you!" said London

"Come on. you let Zack and Cody fuck you, even Mr. Mosby." said Woody.

"Fine. After I'm doing peeing we'll fuck." said London "Ass only."

"I'm fine with that." said Woody.

*Meanwhile in Max's/Zack's group*

"Please Max." said Zack.

"No," said Max. "I'm not fuck you."

"Please."

"I said No."

_this goes on for another 5 minutes_

"Fine if it'll make you shut up!" said Max.

"It will" said Zack.

_Max takes off her pink tang-top to reviel to lucious boobs. When she removed her white mini-skirt she revield her pussy. _

"I admit it. I hate bras, and panties." said Max.

"All the better, for me" said Zack. "So where do you want me first? and WOW, you look amazing."

"Just do it anywhere. and thanks." said Max."Okay." _Zack goes straite for the pussy._

_*_In Bailey's/Cody's group

"Look a hut." said Bailey

"Let's see if anyone is home." said Cody

"Okay" said Bailey _They walk up to the hut. _"Look a letter"

"What does it say?" asked Cody.

"Hold on." said Bailey. "Okay it reads: Dear Finder, this hut has been abandoned since 2005. Feel free to use it as you wish. Just when you leave replace the note.

Signed

- none of your buissness.

"Lets go in and fuck!" shouted Cody.

"My thoughts exactally." said Bailey. _She then kisses Cody and doesn't stop until there in the hut._

*In Barbra's/Alek's group*

"Hey, My names Aleksandr. You can call me Alek for short." says Alek.

"Okay" says Barbra."Fuck me." said Alek

"I barely know you." said Barbra.

"We can talk while we fuck."

"NO! Take a hint damn it! I'm not going to fuck you!" shouted Barbra.

_Alek starts chasing Barbra. Everytime he got a hold of an article of clothing Barbra took it off and kept running. After about 45 minutes both of them were naked. 10 minutes after that Alek had Barbra on the ground._

"Get off me" Barbra said.

"Okay. But this first."_ Alek stickes his dick in Barbra's pussy and starts fucking her. _"How does it fell to be raped!"

"*laughs* I actually wanted to fuck you. I just wanted to see how long it would take you to give up." admitted Barbra.

*All the groups spent the day fucking. until sundown then the all ran to the ship.*


	9. The new girls

Attention Everyone. We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Megan" said Mr. Mosby "She is going to be with us for the rest of the cruse. Say hi Megan."

A tall brown-haired, Skinny, brown-eyed girl stood up. "Hi." said Megan.

"She's a goddess." said Zack and Cody simultaneously.

"Really? she looks ..." before London could finish Cody covered her mouth with his hand.

"I admit. She looks hot." said Maddie.

"Will somebody help Megan with her luggage?" asked Mr. Mosby.

"We will!" said Zack and Cody.

"Okay." said Mr. Mosby. "Don't get any ideas."

"Like what?" said Zack with a smirk.

"You know what I'm talking about." said Mr. Mosby

"Don't worry Mr. Mosby We'll 'try' to control ourselves." said Cody.

"Are we going to my room or are we just going to stand here?" asked Megan.

"Sorry, lets get moving." said Mr. Mosby. _They walk down a hall and Zack and Cody grab Megan's 20 suitcases._ "Here we go."

"Thanks Mr. Mosby." said Megan. _Zack and Cody Appear around the corner. _"Thank you two .. um what's your names?"

"I'm Cody and that's my brother Zack." replied Cody.

"Thanks Zack and Cody." said Megan. "Would you like to stay and help me unpack?"

"Sure." replied Zack.

"Thanks" said Megan. "I would ask you Mr. Mosby but I bet your a busy man and have a lot of work to do."

"That I do. See you later." said Mr. Mosby. _He then turned and walked away._

a few minutes later

"Thanks again for helping me." said Megan.

"No problem," said Cody.

"Okay, I want my shirts on that side of the closet. Pants on that side. as for my bras put them in the top drawer, and my panties in the bottom.

"Okay." _Both Zack and Cody grab a suitcase and start to go through them._

_*_about 3 minutes later_*_

"What should i do with this?" Zack asked, holding up a dildo.

"Oh" said Megan, blushing "put that with my panties. Well i'm going to go take a shower."

"What if we need to use the bathroom?" asked Zack.

"Knock and tell me. and I'll let you know when you can come in." said Megan.

"Okay." replied Zack.

_Megan walks into the bathroom and they hear the shower start shortly afterward._

"Dude, lets fuck her if she lets us stay the night." said Zack.

"I don't know. We should get to know her better first." said Cody.

"Whatever, you can, but I won't." said Zack. "Anyway lets get on with this."

*After about 3 minutes*

"Dude, your getting all of her undergarments!" said Zack

"So? you found about 10 dildos!" shouted Cody.

"So?" said Zack.

"Those go in her pussy or ass." retorted Cody.

"Good point." Said Zack

"That it is." said Cody.

*The shower then turned off.*

"Zack! Cody! Are you still out there?" shouted Megan.

"Ye..." _Zack covers up Cody's mouth with the bra he was holding. Cody then kicks Zack in the gut. _"Yes."

"Okay, bring me an outfit please."

"Okay" said Cody._ Cody grabs a pink panty, a bright blue bra and a plain red t-shirt and blue jeans. _"Here you go." _Cody hands them through the door._

"Thanks." said Megan.

"No problem." replied Cody.

"Megan, I need to go." said Zack

"Come, in I have my bra and panties on anyway." _Zack runs in as Megan walks out._

"Sorry I have so much clothes to sort through." said Megan.

"It's okay." said Cody.

"What is?" asked Zack.

"That she has so much clothes to sort through." said Cody.

"O, whatever."

*One hour later*

"It's late." said Megan "you should go to your room."

"It's okay, we'll stay." said Zack.

"No, It's okay, I'll finish up." said Megan.

"We'll stay, we insist." said Cody

"Fine okay." said Megan giving up the persuit "but i'm going to have to tell you a secret. But if you tell anyone I'll kill you and through your bodies into the ocean!"

"Okay, we won't tell anyone. What's the secret?" said Cody.

"I'm not really Megan Young. I'm Demi Lovato." Said Demi.

"Wow." said Zack.

"Sweet." said Cody.

"Tell nobody. I'll do anything you want." said Demi.

"Do you want a real cock in your pussy or ass instead of a fake one?" asked Zack.

"More than anything." said Demi.

"Well that's what you'll be getting from both of us." said Zack.

"And I'll like to take some pictures also." said Cody.

"Deal." said Demi.

"Okay." said Cody. "Can I get the pictures now?"

"Later. first lets finish unpacking." said Demi.

"Fine." said Cody. "but will you get naked right now anyway?"

"Sure. I'll be okay with that." said Demi. _Demi quickly strips out of the clothes Cody gave her. _"Like what you see?"

"How could we not" asked Zack and Cody.

About 5 minutes later they here a knock at the door.

"If they ask I'm taking a bath." said Demi, running into the bathroom.

"Who is it?" shouts Cody.

"It's Abby! I'm Megan's roommate!

"Megan it's your roommate!" shouts Zack.

"Let her in." said Megan.

"Okay." Cody opens the door, and sees a beautiful blonde haired girl.

"Hi." said Abby.

"Hi." said Cody. "I'm Cody, that's my brother Zack."

"You two are cute." said Abby.

"Thanks." said Zack and Cody simultaneously

"Um, I have to use the restroom." said Zack.

"As do I." said Abby.

"Ladies first." said Zack. "I'll just use the one in my room." _Zack runs out of the room._

_Abby knocks on the door and walks in._

_*_Inside the bathroom_*_

"Who are you?" asked Demi.

"Demi, it's me Selena Gomez." said Abby.

"No, Selena has black hair." retorted Demi.

"It's called a wig." said Abby. _She reached up and pulled off her wig to revile her real hair._ "See."

"So it is you." said Demi.

"Duh. Do the blonde boys know who you are?" asked Selena.

"Yes, I made a deal with them." _Demi tells Selena the deal she made with Zack and Cody._

"Wow."

*from outside of the room*

"Megan Demi. I'm back" said Zack.

*Back in the Bathroom*

"Did I mention I said they could stay here tonight." said Demi

"Shoot. I'll make the same deal as you." said Selena.

"Well lets go." said Demi. "Climbing out of the empty tub."

_Outside in the main room of the cabin._

"I have an annoutcement to make" said Abby "I'm really Selena Gomez." _She said pulling of her wig. _"My deal is the same as Demi's.

"Okay." said Cody.

"Will you help me unpack? My luggage is on the bed on the right."

_The look over and see a pile of about 20 more suitcases._

"Under one condiction" said Zack.

"What's that?" asked Selena.

"You have to be naked." said Zack.

"Now just one minute." said Demi. "Why should we just be naked? You two should also get naked."

"We will." said Zack. "but ladies first."

"Selena. Your up. I'm already naked." said Demi.

"Fine." said Selena. _Selena takes off her regular white T-shirt to revile her luchius firm boobs. When she takes off her pants it reviels a pussy simular to Demi's._

"Wow" said Cody.

"Your so sexy." said Zack. "Okay lets unpack."

"Wait are you forgetting something Zack?" said Cody.

"What?" said Zack.

"You want them naked, you get naked." said Cody.

"Oh, ya. fine." _Zack quickly strips. _"Now lets unpack." said Zack.

*5 hours later*

"We're finally done." said Selena.

"Ya." said Zack.

"Where's my Camera?" asked Cody.

"Was it a small red one?" asked Demi.

"Yes." said Cody.

"Sorry, I thought it was a misformed dildo." said Demi. "So it's somewhere in my pussy."

"I guess it's time to go fishing." said Cody.

Suddenly Demi starts laughing.

"I'm not stupid!" shouts Demi. "I put it in my panty drawer."

"Hahaha, very funny." said Cody. _Cody looks through Demi's panty drawer until he finds it. _"Found it." _Cody starts asking for pacific poses both individual and together. After about 20 minutes they where done._

"Hey I have an Idea." said Demi "Lets host strip games."

"What about our other fuck buddies?" asked Zack.

"They can come I guess." said Demi

"Okay now that that's over," says Zack "Who fucks who first?"

"Zack, for once let the girls decide." said Cody.

"Fine." said Zack.

"Cody." Selena quickly said.

"Fine, I wanted Zack anyway." said Demi.

"If you didn't notice Cody's cock is bigger." said Selena.

"I wanted both." said Demi "and I'm to tierd to care."

"You won't be tired for long." said Zack. "While Cody's cock is bigger. I give more brutal fucks."

"Great." said Demi.

_Zack and Demi climb on the bed and Zack started to fuck Demi in her pussy._

"Holy Crap." said Demi. "This hurts."

"I told you, I give brutal fucks." said Zack.

*On the other side of the room*

"Selena, what are you doing?" asked Cody looking a Selena who was sucking his cock.

"It's called a blow job." said Selena. "Start licking my pussy. Don't worry. it's not as disgusting as it sounds."

"Okay. I'll try it." said Cody. _Cody licks Selena's pussy. _"You're right. Anyway can we start fucking now?"

"Fine," said Selena. _Selena got up and started fucking her pussy._

"How hard of a fuck can you take?" asked Cody.

"Let's find out." said Selena. _They kept going faster and harder until they both passed out._

"Hey Zack." said Demi. "Do me harder."

"Okay." said Zack. "Whatever you want."


	10. The games

Disclaimer: Sorry, it took me so long toget this chapter up with the holidays and all but her it is enjoy

"Hey, Cody." said Selena. "Did you have fun last night?"

"How could I not." replied Cody sarcastically.

"Good point."

On the other side of the room

"Good Morning Zack." said Demi. "What about you, did you have fun last night?"

"Same as my brother, how could I not." said Zack.

"Well we're going to go take a shower." said Selena. "Feel free to join us if you want, Demi, and Zack."

"Sure." said Zack, and Demi.

Later in the shower.

Demi lies down on the floor of the shower, begging Zack, to suck her nipples and fuck her. Being easily manipulated as Zack is, he quickly gave in.

"Yes ... yes ... ahhh, ahhh." shouted Demi. "Yes, that's it Zack."

Selena looking down in disbeleve at what her best friend was doing, and noticeing Cody looking at them, and his cock getting harder by the minute did the same thing, only she went against the wall.

_The group continued to do this for several minutes. By the time the group was done, each of them cummed at least 3 times._

"Well that was fun." admitted Demi.

"Ya, you should try it against the wall. It's way better." said Selena.

"How would you know?" asked Cody.

"Lets just say, there's a time when your asleep where you have no self-control." said Selena.

"So your saying I fucked you, and i don't ever remember it." said Cody.

"Ya, pretty much." said Selena.

"How long did it last?" asked Demi.

"Probably, around three hours." said Selena.

"Can we change the subject please?" said Zack.

"Fine. What should we do for those strip games, you suggested?" said Cody.

"I think we should wait until the others are you to decide those." said Demi, "It'll only be fair. because they'll be participating."

"Okay, we'll go make some calls then." said Cody.

_About an half-hour later._

"Thanks for coming everybody." said Demi. "Now lets get started. Decideing what strip games to do."

"What about poker." said Selena.

"Okay." said the whole group.

"Truth or Dare." suggested London.

"How would that work?" asked Maddie.

"Easy, everytime you lie or reject a dare you remove an article of clothing." explained London.

"Ya, sure. Why not." said Maddie.

_They continued for another twenty minutes and couldn't come up with any more._

_Game One: Poker_

"Okay, classic strip poker rules. folding means instant loss. First one's naked lose." said Cody, who was the dealer.

"Okay" everyone agreed.

_They all played. The game lasted about 4 hours. In the end these where the rankings: _Winner: Barbra.

2nd : Cody

3rd: : Zack

4th: Maddie

5th: London

6th: Selena

7th: Demi

8th: Bailey.

9th: Max

_Game 2: Truth or Dare_

"I'll spin the bottle first." said London. _It landed on Bailey _"Truth or Dare, Bailey?"

"Give me a dare." said Bailey.

"Okay... I dare you to ... make lesbian love to me." said London.

"Ew, no thanks. I don't like girls like that, London." said Bailey, taking off her shirt to revile a lacy pink bra.

"Come on, Cowgirl, afraid to try something different?" said London.

"No, i'm just not a lesbian!" shouted Bailey.

"Okay, can we just move on, already." said Abby.

"Fine, it's your turn anyway, Selena." said Demi.

"You, did not just say what I think you said" shouted Selena.

"Opps," said Demi, relizing what she just did. "Sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Sure but one moment, Demi." said Selena smiling.

Maddie, Max, Bailey all exchanged glances staring in disbelieve.

"Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez." Maddie managed to say after a few minutes.

"Yes that's us." said Selena. "Please don't tell anyone else on the ship please."

"Okay." said Bailey. "I'm sorrta tierd of this game now."

"So are we." said Zack and Cody. _So with that the just all got naked and went there own ways. _

"Zack, you know ever since I got here I only had sex with you, once." said Maddie. "Let's have some more."

"Okay." said Zack. _He started fucking Maddie and sucking her nipples. _

"Hey Cody!" shouted Demi. "Want to have a threesome with me and Selena?"

"No! he'll have one with me and London!" said Bailey.

"Why can't I just have all four of you?" asked Cody.

"What your going to leave us out?" said Barbra and Max.

"Fine all of you, can have me." said Cody. _That day, Cody knew he everyone preferred him over Zack._

"Haha. Cody: 6, Zack: 1." said Cody.

Suddenly Mr. Mosby walks in and sees what the twins are doing.

"That's it!" shouted Mr. Mosby "This is the last straw. You two come with me." _Mr. Mosby leads the boys down to the same room the had to stay in when Carrie refused to sing. _"And you'll be staying down here, until further notice."

"What will we do for food?" asked Zack.

"I'll bring you food dailey." said Mr. Mosby. "It's just like prison. Where I always pictured you two." _With that Mr. Mosby shut and locked the door and went back to work. _


	11. The cell

"Damn, I wanna fuck someone" said Zack.

"Your not the only one" said Cody.

_The reason that they had this feeling was because they were used to fucking everyday. They heard a creek from somewhere in behind them. Then they heard something fall down. Zack and Cody turn around and see two girls standing there._

"Where did you two come from?" asked Zack. "Who are you anyway."

"I know who they are, Zack." _Cody points to the brown haired girl. _"Her name is Miley Cyrus." _Cody then points to the blonde haired girl _"and that's Emily Osment."

"Well at least one of these boys know who we are." said Emily.

_Zack then stood up and walked toward Miley._

"Have you ever had sex, Miley?" asked Zack.

"Easy, I want to get to know you two better before we go that far." said Miley.

"The same goes with me" said Emily.

"I would fuck you anyway." said Zack.

_Emily was odviously offended and she slapped Zack across the face and then kicked him in the gut. Zack fell on the floor, He did not move._

"He's not moving." shreacked Emily. _Avrade that she killed him._

"He's alive, look at his chest. See how it's rising and falling?" Said Cody, "He's just knocked out."

"Okay." said Emily, who was cleary relived that she didn't kill him.

"And how did you two get on the ship anyway, and how did you end up down here?" asked Cody.

"Well, remember how Megan and Abby, got on after you left the island Virgins?" asked Emily.

"Ya, and I know there really Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez." said Cody.

"So your the blonde twins that they say that's really good at sex." said Emily.

"Yes, that means we keep in constant contact with them" Miley said. "But we would still like to get to know you first, before we fuck, or even strip."

"I'm okay with that." said Cody. "Although I don't know about him." Cody pointed over to his brother. "And make sure he doesn't know where you sleep. Or he'll fuck you in your sleep."

"If he does do that. He'll get a repeat performace of what just happened, only this time there'll be an encore." said Emily.

"Zack hates getting beat by a girl so that'll probably keep him off." said Cody.

_As time went on Miley and Emily got to know Zack and Cody better. Eventually after nine weeks there where ready to fuck._

"Okay I'm ready, lets do this" said Emily who was a bit scared, for this would be her first time, as well it would be Miley's first time also.

_The process went on as any other the girls striped, the boys followed, the fucked, after a while they switched girls. For the first part Cody had Emily and Zack had Miley._


	12. The Gang

"Well now what?" asked London. "They only guys that we fucked are locked away somewhere, and we can't go fuck them."

"O well," said Max "All the better if you ask me"

_Suddenly Mr. Mosby walked into the room._

"I would've hoped that London and Bailey would've warned you want happens when I catch young ladies fucking." said Mr. Mosby.

"Not again." said Bailey.

"Yes, Again." said Mr. Mosby. _Mr. Mosby locked the door and moved a nightstand in front of it so they couldn't get away. _"Your first Bailey." _Mr. Mosby fucked each girl as hard as he could. He fucked each of the for an hour and a half. He fuck Bailey first, the London, the Maddie. Max tried to escape, That just got her double time, so he fucked Max for three hours. Then he fucked Demi and then Selena._

"I hope you learned your lesson." said Mr. Mosby. _He dressed and then walked out to get his needed work done._

_The girls just stood looking around not knowing what to say. _


	13. 9 months later

Okay boys, time for you to leave." Mr. Mosbey said to Zack and Cody one day.

"Finally." said Zack, sprinting out the door.

"No I mean litteraly time to leave."

"He means we're going home Zack." said Cody.

"Oh." said Zack.

"My plan worked. Nine months without having to worry about you two." said Mr. Mosby. "You'll be in Boston. and I'll be here on the S.S. Tipton, away from you two." _Suddenly his phone starts ringing. _"Hello ... Ah Mr. Tipton ... What Demoted! Why ... Oh you see ... Oh, Oh ... What hotel? ... greaat ... what no problum ... bye." _He hangs up the phone. _

"NOO!" he shouts. "I still have to deal with you two in Boston."

"Where like static cling, Mr. Mosbey." said Zack "Once you get us, it's hard to get rid of us."

_Zack and Cody, then left to pack and say there final good-byes to there fuck buddies._

_When the met up with Bailey, she just hung up her cell phone._

"Hey guys!" shouted Bailey, "You'll never guess what happened!"

"What?" the asked anciously

"My dad got a promotion at work and now he's working at the plant in Boston." said Bailey. "And I'm staying the Boston Tipton."

"Great. That's where we live. Our mom sings there." said Cody.

"Great. So I guess that we don't really have to say good-bye to you." said Zack.

"Well where going to go say good bye to our other friends." said Cody. "See ya, Later."

_They went to Demi and Selena's room. They still had the key Demi gave them. When the walked in the where both lyeing face up and naked on there beds._

"We figured that you would come by." said Demi. "We wanted to give you a spical good-bye gift. Shut the door and we'll give it to you."

_They shut the door and striped. Since they knew what they where thinking. _

_About 3 hours later the boys where back outside in the hall._

_Back inside the room_

"I'm pretty sure that they'll remember that." said Selena.

"I agree." said Demi.

_After this day. The Twins and Bailey went to Boston. Demi and Selena went to work on a movie. Maddie went back to working at the Boston Hotel Candy Counter, London went on a world wide shopping spree, and as for Max and Barbra, nobody really knows. _

Final Note: Hey Guys, thanks for reading my story, as I said I might write a sequeal to this story. If you want one let me know. If enough of you want one, I'll write one.


End file.
